The Knights
by Miss.Magic Girl
Summary: Chaos is recruiting for his elite team The Knights. He has his list of recruits but he can't find anyone to lead them. Meanwhile on earth Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia and Jason Grace, and Hazel Levesque are betrayed by everyone they once trusted, so they leave never to be seen again. That is until the Gods need help once again, but this time they need help from the creator


**Hey people out there. This is my new story and I hope you like it. I believe this is one of the longer chapters I've written out of all my stories and I would like to say I'm kinda proud of it. I have had this story idea in my head for awhile and I'm very glad to finally get it uploaded. Now before the I get to the story I'd like to make it known that I'm looking for OC's to put in this story. Now enough take lets get to the story.**

**Last thing I own nothing all rights go to Rick Riordan**

All Percy could do was stair. His green eyes burning with rage. The rest of the camp was also crowded around the two campers. They were cheering while Percy stood there full or hatred, rage, and most of all shock. He was shocked that _she_ would do this to him. He loved _her, _but apparently she didn't feel the same about him.

He felt betrayed and alone. The entire camp had turned against him. Everyone that he had once called family... gone. Then a thought came to him. Maybe not his entire family was gone maybe just the people at camp. He may still have his cousins. He smiled at that thought he may not be completely alone.

He took one last look at the site before him. Annabeth Chase his girlfriend, more like ex-girlfriend, was kissing his half-brother, Julian. It broke Percy's heart to see his love kissing his jerk half-brother. He felt like someone had just crushed his heart. But it was too late to do anything now. All he could do was leave with his head held hight. not that anyone would notice. The only person who might notice would be Chiron. He was the only one Percy would miss, because he was leaving, and he knew no one would stop him. They hadn't even payed attention to him in over a week.

He pulled his eyes away from they, and ran back to his cabin. He pulled the door open and ran inside. He grabbed a duffle bag from under his bed and gathered the things he would. Some extra clothes, nectar, ambrosia, and some food. When he had everything he made sure his watch was around his wrist, grabbed his minotaur horn, and he walked out of his cabin for the last time.

But before he left there was something he had to do. He walked towards the Big House. He passed a few campers, but they didn't give him a second glance. Percy made it to the Big House with ease. When he got there he stood at the door. He couldn't go inside. He knew if he did Chiron would try and convince him to give it a second chance, and he just couldn't say no to those big brown horse eyes. That and it would just be too hard to say good bye. Chiron was like a second father to Percy. He was good to him after his mom and Paul died in a car crash. He gave him a home, but Percy knew when he was unwanted.

He just couldn't leave without Chiron knowing he cared. He felt like he was at Yanky again dreading to leave his favorite teacher. But it was more then that now Chiron was more then just his teacher he was family. Percy looked at the minotaur horn in his hand. He knew only one thing would assure Chiron that he was doing what was best for himself and the camp. He placed the horn on the doorstep of the Big House. Then he turned and began walking up half-blood hill.

He touched Thalia's tree, and turned around looking at Camp Half-Blood the place he once called home. He just shook his head and turned around, and he didn't turn back.

**Hello I'm Bob I'm a line break. I like cookies.**

Thalia was not happy. Why? Someone had taken her place. She hadn't believed it, but now it was impossible to deny. Thalia Grace had been replaced. A new girl had come into the hunt and taken her place. Yes she was still technically the lieutenant, but none of the girls listened to her anymore and this was all because of the new demi-god, Anika daughter of Zeus. Yes another child of Zeus. But she was nothing like Thalia at all. She was pure evil. But the only other person who seemed to realize that was Artemis, and she wasn't even here right now.

Thalia was so frustrated she just wanted to punch Anika in her pretty little face. Maybe then the Huntresses would realize she was still there. But she made a promise that she would always protect the hunt, and sadly that included little miss perfect.

Thalia looked over at her Huntresses. She could see them perfectly from her dark corner. They were sitting around the fire talking and laughing. They were having a great time, and Thalia wished she could join they, but she couldn't not while her half-sister was there. Thalia could also hear their conversation. Some of it made her chuckle too. But then it took a turn for the worst.

"So how do you become lieutenant?" none other then Anika asked.

"Oh that's easy," A hunter named Emily said," you just have to be the most skilled in the hunt. Actually I'm surprised Artemis hasn't made you lieutenant yet. I mean its clear your the best."

At that Thalia's smile was gone. Why would Emily say that?

Most of the other Huntresses nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yah," Phoebe Thalia's second in command said," I mean you've only been here a few months and you've already killed more monsters then any of us."

Thalia silently growled. That was a lie and everyone here knew it. She had only killed one monster on a lucky shot too. Thalia had slayed more monsters than anyone here even the hunters who have been here for decades. Thalia felt like going up there and strangling that no good traitor until she could knock some sense into her. But she couldn't move she felt hot tears making there way down her face. Thalia never cried, but seeing her hunters the people that she cared for like family mocking her like she was just a pice of garbage.

"So," Anika started," when do you think Thalia's going to be fired?"

That was it Thalia couldn't stand it anymore she wanted to go out there and gut that idiotic little devil. But she couldn't she had to remember her promise. As long as she was a hunter she couldn't harm her fellow huntresses. But she couldn't deal with being an invisible girl even though she was standing in plain sight. She turned away from the fire and waked back to her tent. She couldn't just sit around here and do nothing not anymore. She was done.

Thalia walked into her tent and she began to pack her bag. She packed only the things she needed four years with the hunt and she had gotten good at that. She picked up her bow and quiver and she headed towards Artemises tent. She may have been rejected by the hunt but Artemis was always there for her no matter what. Thalia wasn't just going to leave her with nothing.

Thalia walked into the empty tent. She wasn't crying anymore but she knew there were dry tear streaks under her eyes. She walked over to the chair Artemis usually sat. She took off her circlet and placed it on the chair with her bow and quiver 16th birthday presents from Artemis the only one she could trust here. But not the only one she could trust. Thalia knew exactly what she needed to do, but she couldn't do it here.

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis," She whispered . Thalia felt the winds pick up just for a second and when they die down again Thalia felt as if she were a different person. She knew that Artemis had taken her blessing back. Just as Thalia had wanted her too.

She left the tent and began her walk she knew where to go and she knew who would meet her there.

**Hi its Bob. Nice to see you again. Is anyone else hungry?**

Nico felt like something was... off. Like there was something wrong somewhere in the underworld. No not the underworld the palace of Hades. Yes something in the palace. But Nico couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't something with the guards he'd already checked that. It wasn't something with Persephone because she wasn't here it was spring. But what else could it be. Thats when it hit him. There was another person in the palace, another _living_ person, but why was there a living person in the palace besides him and his dad. It just didn't make sense.

"I'll have to talk to dad about this," Nico muttered to himself. Then he stared to make his way to the throne room. On his way there he past some ghosts in the hall, but he payed them no attention it was normal for him now. The only thing he found strange was that when he passed them they didn't bow like they normally did when he passed. In fact they seemed to ignore him completely. Now that he thought about it they had been doing that all week weird. It was as if he didn't exist.

Nico thought about this as he made his way down the familiar halls toward his fathers throne room. But he froze when he heard voices coming from inside. Nico recognized one as his father, but he couldn't place the other one. It sounded male.

"You have done well," Hades said. Did Hades just _complement_ someone. Hades never gives compliments not even to Nico. And he was his only son. Right?

"Thank you Father," the other voice said. Wait did he just say father?

Nico pocked his head out from behind the wall were he hid. He saw his father sitting on his throne with a boy about Nico's age kneeling before him. Actually the boy looked a little like him. So this was the unexpected life force. Why did he just call Hades father? Unless...no that's impossible Hades didn't have anymore demi-god children.

"You have done well my son," Hades said," more then my idiotic son Nico could have done." Nico felt a ping of sadness in his heart. But it was soon gone replaced by pure rage. How could his father say that. He had done more for him then anyone ever had. Nico had to take deep breaths to keep himself from running out there and strangling the pathetic twerp.

The boy smiled," I'm glad to know you feel that way father."

Hades smiled. Hades _smiling _thats practically unheard of. Hades dose not smiled ever. Yet here he was smiling at some kid who had apparently done some great deed.

"Yes," Hades said," to think my son Eric Sailer defeated a heard of monsters by himself." The boy, Eric, smiled back at Hades. But it was a creepy smile one that promised death.

"Yes," Eric said," I don't think Nico could have done that. Given what you've said about him."

Nico couldn't listen to this anymore he had to get out of here before he blew. He turned on his heel and began making his way back to his room. If he wasn't wanted he wasn't going to stay. There was no point anymore. If his father didn't want him how could he stay. He grabbed his pre-packed bag, and he stepped into the nearest shadow. He had to make a stop at camp.

Nico stepped out of the Big Houses shadow. He looked around camp no one seemed to have notice his appearance. In fact no one even seemed to be around here. He walked over to the steps, and he was shocked to see Percy's minotaur horn on the steps. Nico placed scull ring next to it the scull ring Chiron had given to him when he came back to camp.

Nico knew where to go now. It wasn't camp or the Underworld. He was going to meet up with his cousins. The only people he could trust.

**Bob here, how's your day been. I've had a great day being a line break. Enjoy the story.**

Jason held Hazel as she cried. He knew how she felt. Both of them had experienced giants and monsters without shedding a single tear. But recently they had both seen something much worse. They had seen the people they loved most kissing the new kids at camp.

Yes Piper Mclean and Frank Zhang had cheated on their once true loves. Piper had cheated first. Jason had seen her kissing Derek Grey son of Mars. Nope not another son of Jupiter Jason was still the only one. But after Jason had seen them together he hadn't gotten sad no he had gotten mad. He had gotten so mad he had started a fight wit Piper.

He had said she was nothing more than any other cheating daughter of Aphrodite out there. She had called him an attention hogging son of Jupiter. Witch of course in their break up.

Hazel had just caught Frank doing the same thing. Of course with a different person. A girl Megan Adams daughter of Bacchus.

Now Jason was holding his younger cousin while she cried into his shoulder. You might not see a son of Jupiter as the emotional type or someone you go to for comfort, but Hazel knew Jason would help her. He was her cousin after all. She knew he would help her.

Jason slowly rocked Hazel back and forth as he whispered comforting thoughts in her ear. After a few minutes she took a shaky breath and looked up at me.

"Thanks Jason," her voice was weak and shaky from crying, but she still managed a weak smile.

"No problem Hazel," Jason said returning the smile," I'll always be here for you. I mean what are cousins for?"

Hazel nodded and wiped away tears with the back of her hand.

"You okay?" Jason asked. Hazel nodded once again.

"Yah," she said," yah. Its just... I can't believe Frank would... you know... go behind my back and... cheat on me." Jason was surprised to see rage replacing the sadness. He had never seen Hazel get mad. Actually he didn't think anyone had ever seen Hazel get mad. Well except the time when a giant almost killed him. Hazel had been so angry she had single handedly taken out half of Geia's army, and she hadn't even realized it until Percy managed to snap her out of it when she was about to be killed by a monster from behind.

That thought worried him. If that was what Hazel was capable of when she was angry. He didn't want to know what she would do when she was like this. He figured it was better not to find out.

He had to think of something to calm her down. She had gotten off his lap and started to pace back and forth. Three steps forward three steps back. She was so mad her face had turned red. Jason didn't even know she could get so mad about... anything.

"I can't take it anymore!" She practically screamed," I just can't handle it! The war Frank cheating! And I haven't seen Nico in two weeks! I just can't handle it!" When she was done with her mini rant she took a deep breath and sat back down next to Jason.

"Then we should leave," Jason blurted out without thinking (witch was very unlike him).

Hazel just stared at him in shock. Jason had no idea why he just said that. It had just come out.

Hazel slowly nodded," we should," She agreed," pack your things and meet back here in ten minutes." Jason nodded as Hazel stood up and left leaving Jason to pack his things.

**I'm Max. I'm a time skip. Not a line break. Bob is my brother. 10 min later.**

Jason stood next to Hazel at the gate of Camp Jupiter. This was their last chance to turn back, and they weren't taking it. It was time to leave. Time to leave the place they once thought of as home.

No one had even bothered to give them a second glance as they made their way to the exit of camp. Now they were standing outside of camp.

"You ready?" Jason asked.

"As I'll ever be," came his response. He looked over and gave Hazel a reassuring smile. She returned it and they began to walk away.

"Wait," Hazel said stopping suddenly.

Jason did a quick scan of the area, but didn't see anything dangerous.

"What?" He asked," what is it?"

Hazel looked at him sadly," I can't leave. Not without leaving something. Something to show them we left by choice not by force."

Jason nodded showing his agreement. Hazel walked back to the exit they had just left. Technically they were suppose to be on guard duty but they didn't really care.

Jason followed her back to the entrance. Hazel took off her necklace, the one her father had given to her after the war, and she placed it on a rock by the entrance. Jason pulled off his bracelet, Jupiter gave it to him for his ninth birthday, and he set it downs next to Hazel's.

Hazel nodded like she was satisfied. Then she turned back to Jason," lets go. There's nothing more for us here." Jason nodded, and he grabbed Hazel's hand before pulling her into the woods. They knew exactly were to go and they know exactly who they would meet there. Or did they?

**One chapter down who knows how many more to go. I hope you liked it and if you didn't well I guess this isn't a story for you. Once again I would like to remind you I'm looking for OC's so put the in the Reviews or PM me witch ever. I already have some that people gave me when I had my OC's wanted add out there, but it was taken down. So give me your OC's and I'll see if I like them. So yah until next time.**


End file.
